


Brace Yourself

by monthadog (mysteriousMonarch)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Humanstuck, Illustrated, M/M, Orthodontics, teen characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/monthadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux forge an unexpected friendship in their science class during freshman year of high school.  Things are never as easy as they should be when you're fourteen- not even a first kiss, especially when you both have braces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Throwback to the super awkward early teen years where you overthink literally every move you make with the person you like! This was a super awesome idea pitched by artsyGenocide who also drew all the fantastic illustrations for this.

The last person Eridan Ampora had expected to see sitting in his class freshman year of high school was Sollux Captor. Yet as the young teenager entered his third period science classroom on his first day of high school there sat the scrawny computer nerd among a sea of unfamiliar faces. Eridan shared a few mutual friends with Sollux and only knew the other boy by association, but what little he did know of him he didn’t like. He wasn’t fond of the obnoxious way Sollux lisped when he talked. He was certainly not a fan of the tacky red and blue lensed glasses that he always wore. And as for the way Sollux dressed, Eridan would have taken great pleasure in burning the other teen’s entire wardrobe. Regardless of his preconceived notions towards the boy, as more students entered the classroom behind him less empty desks became available and the one empty seat beside the one familiar face became much more appealing.

Eridan managed to swallow his pride and casually stroll up to the vacant chair next to the skinny boy that looked nearly half asleep. Eridan set his purple book bag down on the floor and slid behind the desk peering over at his new neighbor from behind his thick framed glasses. It would appear that Sollux’s eyes were indeed closed as he silently dozed until the teacher entered the room and he was awakened by the sound of the classroom door slamming shut. If Captor had noticed that he now had company he chose to ignore it in favor of listening to their teacher explaining rules and procedures. Eridan settled back into his seat thinking that this class wouldn’t turn out half bad at the rate things were going.

It wasn’t until the end of the second week of school that the unspoken agreement of ignoring each other had to be broken. The teacher had spoken those two accursed words that both of them feared and as soon as they heard “partner up” they couldn’t help but give each other a furtive side glance which resulted in eye contact. Once they were officially written down as partners they set to work reading through the section of the chapter they were supposed to make a poster board for.

 

                                                           

 

The last person Eridan Ampora had expected to make friends with during his freshman year of high school was Sollux Captor. They argued over which bits of information were the most relevant to include in their project and fought over which one of them would speak while presenting it to the class. Somewhere between Sollux telling Eridan he should be the one to write on the poster because he has prettier handwriting and Eridan allowing Sollux to choose the bright yellow poster board to do their project on, they grew a bit closer. Sollux learned that the looping scrawl of Eridan’s penmanship on their project was written in purple ink because that was the hipster teen’s favorite color. Eridan learned that the reason Sollux finally gave in and let him be the one to tell the class about their facts was because Sollux was actually self conscious about his lisp sometimes.

Even weeks after the project had been completed and presented they continued to pass notes to each other during class. One day Sollux entered the classroom late looking distraught. The teacher had already begun her lesson for the day but Sollux flashed a pink piece of paper which excused his tardiness. The scrawny teen dumped his mustard colored backpack on the floor and immediately placed his head in his hands as soon as he was seated. Eridan didn’t hesitate to pull a sheet of notebook paper out of one of his folders to write a note on it then slide the paper across the table to Sollux.

_“wwhat happened”_

Sollux didn’t lift his head to read the note but leaned over to his bag to get a mechanical pencil out to respond. He scratched out his sloppy response then pushed the paper back over to Eridan.

_“apparently ii’m gettiing brace2”_

_“and youre surprised by this decision havve you seen the state of your teeth”_

The computer nerd glared over at his science class friend after reading the words he had written in purple gel pen. Every time he thought of the other teen he always added “science class” before the word friend. They didn’t really socialize outside of third period although he didn’t see a reason for them not to.

_“2hut the fuck up! they’ve already 2tarted the mediieval torture and have got the2e thiing2 called 2pacer2 iin my mouth. iit feel2 liike ii would rather riip my fuckiing teeth out than deal wiith thii2 2hiit.”_

Eridan read over what Sollux had written and felt a small wave of sympathy wash over him.

_“cmon sol it cant be that bad”_

_“uh yeah ed iit can”_

_“wwhat wwould make you feel better about it besides the obvious not havvin em in the first place”_

Sollux scowled at the note and scribbled out a sarcastic response before pushing it back over to Eridan.

_“ii don’t know. iice cream two numb the paiin.”_

The two didn’t get a chance to pass any more notes once the teacher assigned the class work for the day. The boys worked silently until the bell rang to dismiss the class. All of the students scrambled to pack up their belongings quickly and as Eridan managed to swing his backpack over his shoulder he turned back to Sollux.

“Hope you feel better, Sol,” he told the other young man before rushing off into the hall to get to his next class. Sollux rolled his eyes and went about the rest of the day as normal until he got to lunch. He had been sitting with his friends attempting to eat his peanut butter and honey sandwich with his sore teeth when one of the front office ladies approached him carrying a brown paper bag.

“Sollux Captor?” she asked and he nodded apprehensively. “You forgot part of your lunch apparently,” she stated and handed over the bag in her hand then left to head back to the office. Sollux just stared at the bag in front of him.

“What is it?” Sollux’s friend, Aradia, asked curiously.

“No idea,” he answered then peeked into the bag. “What the fuck?” he muttered and reached in to pull out a note that had been placed inside.

_‘hope this helps- E.A.’_

Sollux set the note aside and pulled out a pint of vanilla ice cream along with a plastic spoon.

“Someone sent you ice cream?” Aradia asked in surprise. Sollux was in awe as he removed the lid and dug his spoon into the slightly softened dairy product. When he took his first bite he was pleased with the chill of the ice cream inside his mouth and relieved that he didn’t have to chew it to eat it. He had no idea how Eridan found out what lunch he had or how he was able to actually get ice cream to him on such short notice. He hadn’t even been serious when he had asked for it in the first place. He felt himself smile as he brought the spoon away from his lips to answer Aradia’s question.

“My friend brought it for me.”

 

                                                         

 

The next day when Sollux sat down in his seat in science class he was in a much better mood. Eridan got there not too long after he had gotten himself situated and slid into the chair beside him.

“Thanks for yesterday,” Sollux lisped.

“No problem. Did it help you feel better? I wasn’t sure what flavor you liked but I figured you wouldn’t want somethin’ that had bits in it you had to chew,” Eridan rambled.

“ED,” Sollux cut in, “it was perfect.” He had a dorky grin on his face that displayed his crooked teeth.

“Well now you can’t say I never did nothin’ for ya,” Eridan joked.

“When’s your birthday?” Sollux asked knowing that he wasn’t being subtle at all.

“Nice try Sol, but it’s not until February.” At this point the science teacher closed the door to the classroom and began the lesson for the day. After awhile they were given a worksheet to fill out but were allowed to work with a partner.

“So when do you actually get the braces?” Eridan asked as he essentially did the entire worksheet by himself. He had more of a knack for science than Sollux did.

“Next week,” the skinnier boy sighed.

“It probably won’t be too bad. Your mouth will just look even more like a death trap for awhile and then maybe it’ll be able to straighten out those teeth,” he smirked. Sollux smacked his arm as he was writing to mess him up.

“You’re such an ass, ED,” Sollux told him. The two exchanged Pesterchum handles before class ended that day.

The next week Sollux came into third period late again with a nervous look on his face. He sat down beside Eridan without saying a word but the more fashionable teen could tell that there were braces hidden under his friend’s tightly closed lips. He couldn’t wait to get the chance to talk to Sollux and as soon as the teacher gave them their lab assignment he jumped at the opportunity.

“You gonna show me, Sol?”

Sollux glared and wiped at the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh come on, you can’t just not talk to me anymore now that you’ve got a mouth full a’ metal,” Eridan frowned. Sollux grabbed the supplies they needed to complete their assignment and wiped at his mouth again. Eridan didn’t seem to notice and instead began setting up their lab. He figured Sollux would crack eventually.

Ten minutes into writing down notes on the lab Eridan looked up to see Sollux fiddling with the equipment and a trail of saliva running down his chin.

“Oh my god Sol, are you really droolin’ all over yourself?” Eridan stifled a laugh.

“Shut the fuck up ED,” Sollux shot back angrily and wiped the drool away from his mouth. “Don’t you have a scarf to go choke yourself with? Who the hell even has that many scarves?”

“Someone who has good taste,” Eridan replied smoothly brushing off the insult. “You’ve really got a thing for red and blue don’t you?” he remarked once he saw the red and blue braces that now adorned Sollux’s crooked teeth.

“You’ve really got a thing for being an annoying prick.”

“Is there a problem over here boys?” the teacher asked as she made her rounds through out the classroom.

“No ma’am,” Eridan answered hastily and went back to writing down his lab notes. The teacher lingered for a moment longer before moving on to the next pair of students. Sollux rolled his eyes and wiped at his mouth again then continued working on their lab.

 

                                                     

 

The last person Eridan Ampora had expected to develop a crush on his freshman year of high school had been Sollux Captor. The feelings seemed to have snuck up on him, but once Sollux had gotten used to his new braces and he regained his confidence Eridan couldn’t help thinking that the other teen looked adorable when he laughed. He tried to play off his feelings by continuing to tease Sollux about his braces. By the time Christmas break came around Eridan was relieved and disappointed that he was going to have a few weeks away from his nerdy friend. It had been getting more difficult by the day to resist the urge to just kiss Sollux and confess his feelings. The two would have spent time together outside of school during the break like they often did these days, but Sollux and his family were visiting relatives outside the state for Christmas.

Eridan had been managing fine on his own and still texted Sollux throughout the day. He was entertained by Sollux’s commentary on his family members during his visit. One day during the break Eridan went to the dentist for a routine cleaning and ended up leaving with a sense of dread gnawing at the pit of his stomach. Braces. They had said he needed braces. An appointment had been made to see an orthodontist the next day. It was all happening so fast.

The next night Eridan lay in his bed with spacers in his mouth after having spent all day talking to the orthodontist about his treatment plan, having x rays taken, and having a mould made of his teeth. By the time school started back up he would have a mouth full of braces. He felt bad now for ever questioning the severity of the pain that Sollux had been experiencing the day he had gotten his spacers. His computer-loving friend was texting him with the latest drama involving his family’s holiday visit.

_ii thiink my dad ii2 about two 2hort ciircuiit_

_wwhat makes you say that_

_he ju2t ha2 thii2 2miile on hii2 face that hone2tly ii2 pretty creepy. ii think he can’t take anymore of grandpap2 pa22iive agre22iive bull2hiit._

_sounds like evveryones havvin a great time then_

_oh yeah. load2. my brother ii2 2tartiing two get freaked out two becau2e our little cou2iin wont 2top followiing hiim around. how2 iit goiing wiith you?_

Eridan accidentally clenched his jaw and groaned in pain. He knew he had to tell Sollux about getting braces because it wasn’t like he was going to be able to hide them once he had them on and was back in school. He had given Sollux so much grief about his braces he would never hear the end of it once he got them too.

_oh you knoww the same old thing nothin interestin really happens wwithout you around_

Immediately after hitting send he regretted his wording because he realized how flirty it potentially sounded. He tried to fix it by sending another text directly afterward but felt like it did little to fix anything.

_because you alwways havve funny things to say_

He was digging a grave for himself with each text and he knew it but he just couldn’t seem to put the shovel down.

_not that i dont take you seriously because i do really care about you but you just alwways knoww howw to make me laugh_

_um ed?_

_fuck you im goin to go eat a bowwl of popcorn and you cant because youvve got braces_

Eridan tossed his phone to the other side of the bed and turned on his other side to wallow in his embarrassment and misery. The thought of eating popcorn just reminded him of how badly his mouth hurt and he fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

The next day when he checked his phone he had two new messages from Sollux. The were most likely from the night before but Eridan still wasn’t sure if he was ready to text his friend back after his metaphorical word vomit the night before. He decided to at least read the messages anyway.

_youve got a great 2miile. you should do iit more often. thats why iim alway2 tryiing two make you laugh._

_goodnight ed_

Eridan couldn’t bring himself to text Sollux back the rest of the day or the next. By the third day he sat at his computer desk in his room holding his phone in a sweaty palm as he contemplated sending a text to Sollux. The Gemini hadn’t been texting Eridan either so they appeared to be at an impasse. After nearly thirty minutes of sitting there being a nervous wreck, the young teen finally typed out a text and hit send quickly before he could change his mind. He had decided to go the safe route and ignore the elephant between the satellite dishes and their cell phones.

_howws it goin wwith the family_

He tried not to stare at his phone until he got a response back but he failed miserably at that. It didn’t take too long for his phone to light up with a new message. It was probably three minutes but Eridan felt like he had been sitting there all day waiting.

_2tiill no arre2t2 and that2 2ayiing 2omethiing. anythiing exciitiing wiith your famiily?_

_not quite yet but granddad gets in tomorroww and from there on out all im goin to be hearin is wwar stories and howw back in his day children wwere essentially wwell dressed robots that didnt speak unless spoken to and obeyed their parents like dogs oh and lets not forget about howw i dye that purple streak in my hair because i lack respect for anythin and basically havve no moral compass_

_damn. and here ii wa2 thiinkiing you were mii2iing out on thii2 liive 2howiing of jerry spriinger that iive got front row 2eat2 two. apparently the 2how ii2 on tour._

The Aquarius caught himself smiling and was reminded of the last thing Sollux had said to him the other night. His face heated up and he tried to come up with something to respond with.

_so wwhen are you comin back home_

_why? Do you mii22 me already? ehehe_

Eridan felt like his face was going to spontaneously combust. It couldn’t be healthy for that much heat to flood his cheeks.

_wwhat no dont be stupid i just had somethin to tell you is all_

He thought it would be best to just let his braces speak for themselves when he saw Sollux back at the school. The braces would be going on in a few days anyway.

_oh you mean about how much you “care about” me? here iill make iit ea2y for you. ii like you two ed._

Eridan had to take a moment to convince himself that at fourteen he was too young to be having a heart attack. He stared at the last words Sollux had texted to him and struggled to come up with what to say back.

_wwhat do you mean_

_ii mean ii liike you ed. liike more than a friend._

If the affluent boy thought that his friend was being calm and collected as he confessed his feelings in a seemingly confident manner, he was wrong about that. Sollux had holed himself up in a coat closet to escape the prying eyes of his brother and cousins and to drown out the loud passive aggressive insults the adults of his family were throwing back and forth at each other. His palms were clammy with nerves and he felt like his stomach was full of butterflies. The text he got back made him wonder if maybe he had made a mistake.

_oh_

Maybe he had misinterpreted what Eridan had meant when he had said he cared about him. He could have just meant he cared as a good friend should or maybe as a brother. He started typing out a message telling Eridan to just forget the whole thing when another text came in.

_so does this mean wwere goin to be a thing noww_

Sollux deleted the words he had just typed and replaced them with new ones.

_do you want two be a thiing?_

_i guess it wwouldnt be the wworst thing in the wworld if wwe wwere_

Sollux laughed quietly to himself glad the conversation seemed to be heading back to a normal direction.

_youre a fuckiing a22 ED <3_

_you fuckin lovve it sol <3_

 

                                                        

 

The last person Eridan Ampora had expected to be dating his freshman year of high school was Sollux Captor. The two teens continued texting each other over the holiday break and while nothing had significantly changed about their conversations other than an added less than three symbol on occasion, they were excited and nervous about now having the label of boyfriends. Two days before the break ended Eridan got his braces. He still hadn’t said anything to Sollux about it but the other boy would find out soon enough.

When Eridan entered his third period class the day school started back Sollux was already at their table with his head down. He sat down beside the gangly teen and felt hyper aware of the braces in his mouth. He felt nervous about talking to Sollux in person now that they were together but he finally worked up the courage to speak.

“Hey Sol,” he said. There was no response from the boy beside him and the slow and steady breathing he heard indicated that he had fallen asleep with his head in his arms on the lab table. Eridan nudged him gently to wake him. Sollux jumped and inhaled sharply as he lifted his head from the table quickly to look around. He wiped a trail of drool from the corner of his mouth and blinked blearily at Eridan. The Aquarius thought he looked adorable.

“Hey,” Sollux greeted sleepily. “What’s wrong?” he asked after Eridan’s only response was nervous silence. Eridan hesitantly pulled his lips into a smile to reveal his new purple braces. He winced slightly as a wire scraped his lips.

“So there’s somethin’ I’ve been meanin’ to tell you.”

“No shit,” Sollux pointed out in surprise. “Holy fuck why didn’t you tell me you were getting braces too?” He cracked a grin and started laughing. “You gave me so much crap about mine. Hey Eridan, have you set off any metal detectors yet?” he continued to laugh.

“Fuck off! This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you,” Eridan spat back defensively. Sollux stopped laughing when he saw how upset his boyfriend was but the teacher began the lesson before he could apologize. Once he was sure no one would notice he snuck one of his hands under the lab table to grasp Eridan’s hand that was resting on the other boy’s leg. Eridan flinched at first then relaxed into the touch. The Gemini pulled his hand away after a moment to do his work but Eridan was left feeling a bit better.

When the bell rang to dismiss class the pair began packing up their belongings. “You should come over after school today,” Sollux suggested. “We could work on homework together.”

“Yeah, sure,” Eridan agreed quickly. “I’ve gotta get goin’ before I’m late. I’ll talk to ya’ later, Sol.” He offered another awkward braces filled smile then hurried off to his next class on the other side of the building.

It wasn’t like the two of them had never been to each other’s houses before. Over the course of their developing relationship they had frequently hung out at each other’s homes, but the more Eridan thought about the upcoming visit the more anxious he felt. They weren’t just friends anymore so what if they did things that couples do like hold hands again. They could even kiss each other if they ended up in Sollux’s room with the door closed like they usually did when he came over.

Both boys were having similar thoughts after school had let out and they were walking side by side toward Sollux’s nearby apartment building.

“I texted my father to let him know I won’t be comin’ home immediately. He wants to know if I’ll be comin’ home for dinner,” Eridan said tucking his chin further into his scarf to avoid the bite of the chilly breeze.

“Oh. I’ll ask my dad if he has any plans for what we’re eating tonight. He totally won’t mind if you eat with us,” Sollux lisped in response.

“Is your dad home right now?” Eridan asked hoping the question didn’t sound too suspicious. He didn’t know for sure if anything was going to happen between him and Sollux but he didn’t want to rule out the possibility.

“He gets off work at six,” Sollux answered and tried to contain his grin. He was about to have a good two hours at least with his boyfriend alone in his room provided that his older brother didn’t decide to be an obnoxious pest.

When Sollux unlocked the door to his apartment to let himself and Eridan in he could faintly hear the sounds of some video game coming from the direction of his brother’s room. The noises got louder as they walked passed Mituna’s bedroom door but were muffled once they stepped inside Sollux’s messy room and the door was closed behind them. Eridan sat down on the unmade bed and put his book bag beside him. The red and blue bespectacled boy dropped down onto the bed beside him tossing his own bag to the floor.

“Would it kill ya’ to clean up in here, Sol?” Eridan asked in distaste as he considered that the empty energy drink cans lining the other boy’s desk may have been the same ones that were there the last time he visited.

“And mess up my feng shui?” Sollux joked with that adorable dorky grin he had. Eridan rolled his eyes and dug through his bag to pull out his first homework assignment. He still felt the sharp poke of a wire against the inside of his lip and felt like it was rubbing him raw. He would need to let his father know later so he could have an appointment made soon to have it looked at.

“What homework have you got?” Eridan asked conversationally. He was glad for the normalcy of the situation. It helped him feel calmer about sitting with Sollux alone in his room with the door closed.

“Just math and history,” Sollux answered as he got his own work out. “What about you?”

“Math and English,” he said then began reading the assigned passage for his English class. The two worked in silence for a while but Sollux found himself constantly glancing over at the digital clock on his nightstand. This perfect opportunity to have Eridan alone was being wasted and as more time ticked by he began to feel more anxious. They heard the door to Mituna’s room burst open but it was immediately followed by the sound of the bathroom door closing. A minute or two later the door was heard opening again followed by the sound of his bedroom door being slammed shut.

Nearly an hour had gone by when Sollux finally decided that he needed to initiate something. “Hey do you want anything to drink, ED?” he asked starting to feel nervous.

“Water would be good,” Eridan said not looking up from his math homework.

“Yeah sure,” Sollux got off the bed and left the room to grab a bottle of water and a can of soda from the kitchen. He tried to remain calm when he re entered the room and closed the door behind him. He handed Eridan the water and popped the top on his can of soda. The Aquarius set his assignment aside so he could properly open the bottle and took a quick sip. He closed the lid but held onto the drink for a moment to distract himself with it. Sollux had placed his can on his nightstand and was looking at Eridan with anxiety written all over his face.

“So, uh,” Sollux began nervously, “did you maybe want to kiss or something since we’re alone?”

“Um,” Eridan played with the water bottle in his hands as he felt his heart take flight in his chest.

“Yeah I guess we could,” he admitted shyly. “I’ve never kissed anyone before though,” he added quietly.

“I haven’t either,” Sollux said feeling his confidence falter slightly. “It can’t be that hard though, right?” he laughed nervously and felt stupid for doing so.

“So how do you wanna…”

“Uh,” Sollux’s mouth felt dry even though he had just taken a sip of his drink. “Maybe you just close your eyes and I’ll just give you a kiss and we’ll go from there?” he suggested.

“O-okay,” Eridan felt his face heat up considerably. “Like right now?”

“Yeah, if you want to.”

Eridan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose. Sollux watched the other boy’s face for a moment trying to gather his courage. He finally began to lean in slowly, the bed creaked as his weight shifted and Eridan wondered how close Sollux was to him at that moment. Sollux closed his eyes because every time he had seen people kiss in movies and comics they always both had their eyes closed. His lips finally made contact with what could only be Eridan’s lips. He could hear the other boy’s quick nervous breaths when he was this close and he held his lips still unsure of what to do. Eridan moved his mouth against Sollux’s so the Gemini followed suit.

It was sloppy. There were mouths that were open too wide, there were teeth scraping, and saliva was getting everywhere, but they didn’t care. They were happy to be experiencing each other in a whole new way that definitely established them as more than just friends. After a few moments Sollux tried to break the kiss but found that he couldn’t pull away. It wasn’t that he wanted to but couldn’t bear the thought of separating from Eridan, it was that he wanted to but seemed to be stuck somehow. Eridan seemed to become aware of the situation pretty quickly because his eyes snapped open in panic about the same time Sollux’s did. He tried to jerk his head away but felt a pull and Sollux immediately called out for him to stop.

“If we pull,” Sollux spoke with difficulty, “we might do serious damage.” It was hard for either of them to talk while connected at the mouth and they both began wracking their brains for a solution.

 

                                                     

 

“Fuck,” Eridan lamented.

“Let’s try to get to the bathroom,” Sollux suggested.

“What?” Eridan asked not really understanding his boyfriend’s garbled speech.

“Bathroom,” Sollux repeated. “Mirror.”

“What about your brother?” Eridan asked in fear.

“We have to risk it,” Sollux said with finality.

“Fine,” Eridan groaned. The two stood up together and carefully maneuvered themselves to the door. As soon as the door was opened they hobbled as quickly as they could to the bathroom and shut the door behind them locking it. Sollux and Eridan stood as close as they could to the mirror and attempted to angle themselves in a way that would let them see what was happening in their mouths.

“I can’t fucking see anything,” Sollux whined in frustration. Eridan tried to move his head more but just ended up pulling painfully again. “Stop it!” the computer nerd hissed.

“I didn’t mean to,” the other teen snapped back. “I think we’re going to need help,” he admitted bitterly.

“No way. Fuck no- ow!”

“Maybe it won’t be too bad,” Eridan pointed out.

“I’m pretty sure it will be but fine. Whatever,” Sollux grumbled in defeat. The two boys shuffled back to Sollux’s room and sat back down on the bed while Sollux texted his brother to have him come to his room. They waited in solemn silence taking in the last few moments of still having their dignities somewhat intact. When they heard the door to Mituna’s room open across the hall they both held their breath in anticipation. A few seconds later Sollux’s bedroom door burst open and his older brother walked in. Everyone was completely still for a few beats while Mituna stared at the two younger boys.

“Alright Sollux, I get it, you’re gay. Thanks for having me look at you and your boyfriend make out,” Mituna said sarcastically. It took him another second to realize that something was slightly off with what he was seeing. “Wait a minute,” he said with a huge grin spreading across his face. It was hard to see his eyes passed his shaggy bangs but by the tone of his voice they must’ve been glimmering with glee. “Is there a reason you two are sitting like that other than teenage hormones? Could it be that you guys are stuck like that?” he cackled thoroughly enjoying the scene he had just stepped into. “This is too great!”

“Can you just fucking help us MT?” Sollux snapped impatiently.

“Yeah sure,” the older teen wiped the moisture from his eyes that had formed due to his uncontrollable laugher. Eridan and Sollux were both red in the face from embarrassment. “First let me fully enjoy the priceless sight of my little bro fucking attached by the braces to his boyfriend! Holy shit,” he dissolved into another giggle fit and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Tulip has got to hear about this,” he said as he texted his girlfriend.

 

                                                   

 

“Hurry the fuck up before dad gets home!” Sollux shouted the best he could while being attached to Eridan’s mouth. Mituna put his phone away once his text was sent and approached the tangled couple.

“Alright Romeo and Juliet let’s see what we’ve got going on here,” he said as he looked between the two of them with a goofy grin on his face. He reached over to push Sollux’s lips away from his teeth for a better view then did the same to Eridan. “Not everyone gets to say they’ve stuck their fingers inside their brother’s boyfriend’s mouth,” he snickered. Sollux rolled his eyes and Eridan was sure he was about to die from humiliation.

“Looks like lover boy here has a wire sticking out and it’s caught on one of your blue things,” Mituna diagnosed. He was uncomfortably close as he tried to pull the blue colored band off the wire it was hung up on. “I can’t get it like this. Let me go get some tweezers real quick.” He launched himself off the bed and dug his phone out of his pocket again to answer it. Just as he walked down the hall he could be heard saying into his phone, “I know right! What kind of jackasses get stuck together by their braces?” before erupting into laughter again. He grabbed the tweezers and re entered the room. “I’ve gotta go now Tulip it’s time to perform a face suck-ectomy,” he said into his phone before hanging up. “Alright, kiddies,” he grinned and clicked the tweezers together, “let’s do this.”

“Just do it already,” Sollux groaned. He hoped he wasn’t drooling into Eridan’s mouth.

“What’s the matter? Don’t like kissing your boyfriend that much?” Mituna giggled.

“Fuck you.”

“Chill out, bro. I’m working on it,” the elder Captor dismissed. He sat back on the bed with them and leaned in close to get a better look at what he was doing. He brought the tweezers up and carefully picked at the colored band. Eventually he was able to free the band from the wire and the pressure on the two younger boys’ teeth was greatly reduced. They pulled apart immediately to inspect their damage.

“Thank you so much Mituna!” the shaggy haired teen exclaimed. “You’re the raddest dude ever for doing that for us.”

“Yeah thanks,” Sollux frowned. “Now get the hell out of my room and don’t tell anyone about this. Ever,” he threatened.

“Thanks,” Eridan mumbled.

“No prob little dude,” Mituna grinned. “Might wanna get that wire checked out before you do anymore mackin’ though.”

“Oh my god. Leave,” Sollux demanded. Mituna obliged and was heard laughing all the way back to his room.

“Well this has been somethin’,” Eridan finally remarked. He still felt his lip being rubbed raw by his stray wire. “Do you have any wax?” he asked finally giving in.

“Yeah sure,” Sollux grabbed the little plastic case of wax off his desk and handed it over. The two were quiet as Eridan stuck a little piece of the wax over his wire. “At least in a few years we won’t have to worry about any of our other parts getting stuck together,” he thought out loud.

“That’s it. I’m leavin’,” Eridan’s face stung red as he stood up and grabbed his things. Sollux laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction. “See you at school tomorrow,” Eridan said with a slight grin. After a moment’s hesitation he leaned in to peck Sollux on the lips quickly before heading out. That night Eridan texted Sollux before going to bed.

_wwere goin to get better at it right the kissin i mean_

_of cour2e. ii’m up for a lot of practiiciing._

_that sounds good <3  
_

__fuck yeah iit doe2 <3__


End file.
